bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanjiro Kawashima
"Learning that discovery is better, helps you and your Zanpkuto bond." - Paradise Paradox Kanjiro Kawashima '''(寛次郎河島) is a Soul Reaper, he is the Lieutenant of Squad 8 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Kanjiro is the son of Hada Kawashima and Mina Kawashima and the twin brother of Mashiro Kawashima. He also part of the Kawashima Clan, which is part of the Four Nobles. Appearance Kanjiro is an adult Shinigami who gets the appearance of a teenager. Because of this, people usually call him a kid or boy at times and usually he is doubted for his skill and combat by others. He normaly has black spiky hair that seems to change all lot of the time and not even on purpose. He has black eyes and is quite tall for his age. He wears the typical Shinigami Shihakusou, with a red obi and there is no v-neck. Personality In his childhood, Kanjiro's happiness was always smilling and having a fun time. No one knew he was a noble and he was easily well rested. Many of the locals suggested he was such a mad person as he'd steal things from others and still smile. Despite all this, some of them were afraid of him, but Kanjiro never let it get to him, so as others kept visiting his house, he was always nice to them. After a while, the locals started to like Kanjiro and liked talking to him with their problems. When joining the Soul Reaper Acadamey, everyone had feared Kanjiro again and because of this he didn't care at all. Although, Haruhi Kitagawa had talked to him and they both became friends together and she made a bet against him that she'll take her clothes off if he gets to the advanced classes. Because the constant ignoring towards Kanjiro, he started to work towards helping them, in which he gained friends and learnt more about everyone. While being a Fourth Seat Officer in the 8th Division, he had been helping around the divison. After Shunsui got promoted to Royal Guard, he was happy for him as he earned something really great and they both continued to congratulate each other. Kanjiro is a kind spirited person. He is always smilling when things are happy. Kanjiro is kind towards others and doesn't really care if someone calls him by his first name. His kindness gets his enemies to underestimate him, which causes him to become serious and fight. When in battle, he is quite strong and uses melee attacks to strike the enemy. Kanjiro fights because he wants to discover new things. In the Human World, Kanjiro is hasled for his spiked hair, this will really annoy him. Kanjiro doesn't go to school at all, but is always at rooftops after his previous job as an assassin. Kanjiro likes the number 7 and like to play arcade games. Kanjiro also has a really fun side to him. He always makes and does all lot of fun stuff to offer for his Squad. Usually, he can actually get annoyed but he just walks away from it. When joining the 13 Court Guard Squads, Kanjiro joined Chojiro for the Western Style tea party because he also likes it. Kanjiro's favourite food is chips and chicken. He tends to be serious as some moments, he can get annoyed and start making a really long lecture about it. When it comes to dreams and passion, he takes it seriously and will be thoughtful to listen to someones problems. Just like when Mashiro was forced to be leader of the Kawashima Clan. In the Dezimiert Falken arc, Kanjiro starts to become more insane as they take his Zanpakuto and try to break it. He starts to release more power and rages over. Kanjiro wants to discover more, so he can get stronger, he seems to like going on adventures when it's not actually involving him. Because of this, people tend to think he is naive because they'll think he'll just follow anyone. However, Kanjiro is smart enough and isn't quick to act. Before even acting, he will try and find out what is happening before acting and try and ask questions in a really face paced manner. History 70 years ago, Kanjiro lived in Western Rukongai, in the 35th District(Serenitirīfu). Kanjiro was treated normaly by his parents, he was respected round his friends. Like his personality, he was always smiling towards everyone he knows. Before, they met Takiji Koyama, who was a lost child and their parents took him and raised him, however his talents were amazing and completed Hada's training. Kanjiro and Mashiro would then do missions for their father like climbing and stealling skillfully just to train them. Kanjiro had an edge for Hakuda wanting to become stronger. and faster. Kanjiro and his brother Mashiro were always fighting, playing fighting games together. They would always have fun together, but they are always interuppted by Hada, their father. When enrolled to the Soul Reaper Accademy, Kanjiro and Mashiro stayed in the advance classes. When training to fire Kido, they were considered reckless and were mocked by the students in the accademy. Kanjiro and Mashiro's skills being watched by head captain, they were to able to graduate into the 13 Court Guard Squads. Mashiro was sent to Squad 6 and Kanjiro to Squad 8. Plot World of the Living arc Kanjiro was at his Division's barracks, waiting for the news. He then got a butterfly telling him he had been accepted. He went to Nanao's office and was happy, she also told him that her brother had got Lieutenant. Kanjiro got told of the news and was one of the people wanting to go to the 12th Division barracks to check the fight of Yamamoto, that some of the members where watching in the simulation room and kept it as a secret. Kanjiro was then chosen, along with Takiji and Tatsui to the World of the Living. As they arrived, Kanjiro saw a Hollow and killed it easily. Then, as they got told by to find Akito Urahara, that's what they did. As they got there, Kanjiro thought he was stupid and looked like one of those annoying people. As, Akito says all their nicknames, Kanjiro gets annoyed and asks him how he knew. Akito tells him that told him. Akito gave them their gigai's and asks them where they are going to live. Kanjiro goes to the back of the shop and finds a trapdoor, he opens it and finds a ladder and climbs down it, he also mentions that he took extra classes to learn about this. Kanjiro, got his sword and made a house. The next day, Kanjiro's Soul Pager beeps up, he puts the volume up to wake them up and they complain at him. They all head out to fight a Hollow, which they all kill. This gives Kanjiro a theory, that all of teritary coloured Hollows are weak, the secondary coloured Hollows are medium difficulty and the primary coloured Hollows are at a hard difficulty. They then meet who befriends them, but hates Takiji who argue, then Kanjiro stops them. Kanjiro, meets Miho Kurosaki after he kills a Hollow, Kanjiro spots that she can see him and is stunned at what he saw. Miho calls him a best friend and she takes him to a shopping mall, Kanjiro is unamused. Kanjiro picks up a hoody and long trousers(to look like his Bankai). Kanjiro then starts to run and notices that she can free run aswell. Kanjiro then trips and appears at Ichigo's house. He ignores them and uses Shunpo. The last day, Kanjiro prepares and opens up the Senkaimon, they enter through it to go to the Soul Society. Kanjiro sees Mashiro waiting for him and Mashiro asks him about who he'll be fighting in the trial. Kanjiro chooses Takiji since he knows their secret. Rise of the Arrancar arc Before Rukia had came into the Simulation Room he was standing waiting for her to get there. As she came, he was called by Matsuo to head by the battlefield, so was Takiji, who was sleepy, so Kanjiro was annoyed at this. When Takiji gets his Shikai, Kanjiro rushes ahead with out releasing his Shikai and is called stupid by Nanao. Kanjiro then releases his Shikai and grips it. Kanjiro slashes at him, but Takiji dodges it easily and counter attacks. Kanjiro rapidly blocks the attack and then easily made two cuts on him. Kanjiro decides to show his power to him; Takiji questions this and Kanjiro goes Bankai. Kanjiro's clothes had altered and everyone was in shock and awe. Matsuo who was suprised at this made Takiji go back and let Ikkaku fight eachother. Ikkaku laughed and tried to hit Kanjiro, who dodged using Shunpo. Using sword swicth, he then jumps on Ikkaku's back and stabs him, then jumps off, allowing him to fall down. After he falls down, Kanjiro pulls his hood down revealing his face. Matsuo declares that he's won. After the fight against, Mashiro and Ken is over, he is at Nanao's office. He says that his fighting skills are good and he congratulates Takiji and Ikkaku for putting up a good fight. Then, Nanao, noticing he's a noble, she quickly assumes he has no pride. Kanjiro mentions pride is a sin and causes jealousy and to wrath and greed. Kanjiro says he'll train even more. Then, Nanao says that Kanjiro will find strong foes. Outside, Kanjiro is training with Mashiro and Takiji in Hakuda. Kanjiro easily sends a punch to Takiji and then as Mashiro tries to punch him, he bends down, thus dodging the punch; hits him in the leg. Mashiro complains that no hitting below the belt. Kanjiro is picked to go to the mission to investigate the Arrancars along with Mashiro, Naizen Kodama, and Shina Kawabata. Decided by Shina, they all split out and if the Arrancar is found they slightly release their Reiautsu. As Hanataro finds the Arrancar, they all head over there. Kanjiro notices the numbers, then Naizen points out they should get a challenge. Kanjiro then points out not to underestimate them. The two Arrancars introduce themselves as Alonso Gonzalez and Quirino Erinquez, Naizen and Mashiro decide to fight them. After Naizen's fight, Kanjiro looks at Mashiro and says that he couldn't even hear Mashiro's fight. He then states Quirino is mute, so it was a silent fight. They all head back to a warehouse and using the materials he constructs a house. Then, they are reporting to and says that Naizen and Mashiro killed the two Arrancars. Kanjiro walks in the house with Hanataro and Naizen asks them the numbers. He then states it was 70. Mashiro asks why it took so long, Kanjiro mentions that he wanted the Arrancar to do a powerfull attack and said that it's unchallenging. Hanataro states that the others were 99, 88 and 78. The whole room was shocked from this so they then noticed that they were trying to analyse their techniques. Rukia states this aswell, she mentions that she's going to put a front foward at Hueco Mundo. After Naizen shows about why he shouldn't have listened to her, Kanjiro says he was reccomended. Shina questions this and he states that Rukia, Renji, Isane, Yachiru, Nanao and Rangiku. She then curses Rangiku and tells Kanjiro to call their names properly. Kanjiro points out that it means you respect them as friends and called Shina, Lieutenant Kawabata, caussing the latter to punch him, but he easily dodges and pins her on the floor. Mashiro gets annoyed and says that there should be no violent acts and tells Shina not to get so angry. Kanjiro shows them the Local Reactor and states it's job and what it does. Shina then tells him what if she's shoping and states that he'll put Soul Candy in it and it'll fly into their mouths. Naizen asks if any Shinigami are in the area will it affect them and Kanjiro nods, Shina is angry because Naizen shouted and then the Local Reactor beeps and Kanjiro guesses that it's Shina and everyone laughs. the Reactor goes off again and Kanjiro gets serious. They all head to the area and notice an Arrancar that says Memé, Kanjiro asks for his name and he says Memé Veneranda, which causes everyone in shock. Kanjiro asks for his number and Memé shows his butt with the number 11 and everyone goes in shock again. Kanjiro grips his Zanpakuto and releases his Shikai. Memé sends a swing to Kanjiro which sends him back. He notices that had happened and the Memé starts babbling. Kanjiro gets angry and states that he'll never understand without hearing him first. Kanjiro sprints to him and cuts him and is still angry. Mashiro wonders why he is still angry. Then Kanjiro keeps trying to hit him and asks Memé why he won't release his Zanpakuto. They then state because Memé can barley to talk, he can't release it. Kanjiro regrets that he should have known. They all shout at him for not knowing that. Memé starts to scream and release his Ressurecion. He then fires of a Cero which sends Kanjiro flying, then uses Shunpo and releases Bankai. Kanjiro sticks his Zanpakuto in the air and Memé kepts punching him, then Hanataro screams. As the smoke cleared Kanjiro is unhurt and states that Sorasutoraiku gets stronger from the sun. Naizen also mentions that it's a British Summer, so Memé picked the wrong time and kills him. After defeating him, Kanjiro is healed by Hanataro, and Lisa Asano introduces herself as the 10th Numero and Kanjiro mentions that if he wasnt hurt, he'd fight her. As Lisa calls them weak, Shina tries to attack her but Lisa disappears. As they all rush out of the Garganta, they see, Tatsui, Takiji, Gasaku Kuchiki and Ken. Next, he asks Tatsui how they got there before them. She replies that Akito helped them set up the Garganta. Gasaku calls Mashiro, by his last name, causing Kanjiro to also say what. Annoyed, Gasaku tells Kanjiro he wasn't calling him. After Tatsui defeats Adrian Amor, she then has Arrogance on his back. Mashiro questions about thier deal with it and Hanataro states it's harsh for the Arrancars. As the others were running, they noticed an Arrancar and could feel it was an Espada. Everyone started to guess what will happened. Kanjiro runs and waves at them, getting ready to fight him. Ken shouted at him, telling him he can't see the number. Then, Tatsui stops him. Kanjiro reached the Espada and had red hair with a dull yellow outline. He tells him that he shouldn't be facing him. Kanjiro asks for his number and he states that his the first Espada. Deciding to fight him, he slashes him by releasing his Shikai and cuts his clothes, which says number 8. Enraged that he lied, Kanjiro decides to fight even harder now. As he is fighting Pablo Quesada he is on par with him. Kanjiro states he'll beat the others. But Pablo mentions to Kanjiro he'll have to face 5 more(really 4 more) and then he pointed his sword to Pablo. He then started to fiercly attacking him, but had no effect. Putting his Zanpakuto back, he then used Fuhen Eikyou Sabi on Pablo which sent him flying. Pablo kept fiercly attacking Kanjiro, he was losing. Pablo knows that he hates Pablo's attacsk, so he starts to release his Resureccion. Pablo smirks, but Kanjiro's determined move hasn't changed at all. He then releases his Bankai on him. Already winning, Kanjiro points his sword at Pablo asks him their real purople. Pablo tells him they are planning to get their hands on the Eclipse. Pablo tries to punch Kanjiro but stops it with ease. He then stabbed him, killing him. As Rangiku came out the tries she mentioned that she wanted to fight him. Kanjiro states that is out of character for her. While the group are walking, Kanjiro's hair starts to itch and Gasaku snaps at Kanjiro, telling him that it's happening again. He then mentions that he should be lucky that the Kuchik family doesn't have a treat. Rukia turns at Kanjiro annoyed, so he backs off from her. Kanjiro notices his hair is purple and exclaims he likes purple. After Nanao appears before them, he shouts out Captain,. Nanao, knowing he'd win, she then tells him if he used Sokotsu. Kanjiro says he stabbed him. Iba called him, Mashiro and Satu Matsuki to help take care of the Fraccion. As Satu screams Yomo ni, Kanjiro calls her annoying. Satu gets knocked by a Meno's Cero, so he knocks it out. Kanjiro and Mashiro begin taking the Arrancar out, but then annoyed, they both go Bankai, which causes everyone to question why they both went Bankai. In a quick moment, they both make their Zanpakuto's cross. Which causes the Fraccion to die. 2 weeks later, Mashiro became Head of the Kawashima Clan. Kanjiro knew that he was going to be clan Leader and Takiji wakes up. He states that a good accomplishment would be Head Captain or Spirit King. Takiji states that Kanjiro and him aren't good canidates to be Clan Leader. Three days later, Mashiro is on the stage, Kanjiro joins with him. Kanjiro was picked to the Q&A and asks him what he thought of Ikkaku and says he is a good challanger. Then, he asks him that his Bankai is ugly really confused way. Then he says his still can be strong with it. Kanjiro is chosen to present of what to show them. Generations arc Kanjiro is seen inside his squads barracks, using Jinzen to communicate with his Zanpakuto, Sorasutoraiku. Infuriated with his Captain's chores with the whole Women's Shinigami buisness, Kanjiro wonders what he should do. Sorasutoraiku advises him to try and go to his happy place. However the conversation is interrupted when Nanao comes in to the room asking Kanjiro for something and Kanjiro thinking about he's earlier conversation with his Zanpakuto, he instanlty thinks that she's going to send him to do another work for her. Nanao tells him about the generations bout and he starts to jump. When they get to simulation room, they realise they can not move because the light stops people trying to cheat themselves out of not being picked. In Renji's fight against Aizen, when he appears, Kanjiro gets shocked, calling his name. Nanaeo looks to him and wonders why, Kanjiro explains that he wanted to fighting and dissapointed with this. As the lights begin to flicker, it chooses Kanjiro, who starts getting happy as it is his turn to fight. When he begins to walk to the area, he starts to realise that the area is in Brazil and his opponent was Rojuro. Both opponents release their Zanpakuto out and begin to battle. By the start, Rojuro had the upper hand by the start of the fight and was capable of sending Kanjiro down on his knees. But this had stopped happening, by the timre Kanjiro dodged Rojuro's next attack quite skillfully. When Kanjiro made the first hit, he stated that he may have to go Bankai. Kanjiro then uses his Uchu Sokudo Mimashi on Rojuro, but he was still alive and dissapeared quite rapidly. Kanjiro protests over the fact it ended as a draw but Matsuo states he doesn't want to exhaust him. After Yachiru's fight, Kanjiro notices that it wasn't Yachiru eating it, Yachiru explains that her Zanpakuto ate it and it loves to eat. She also mentions the fact if it's fed, she is fed aswell. Kanjiro and Nanao where both picked to fight the Famous Five. Nanao orders Kanjiro to aim for Kaz, but Ayako steps in for his comrade and Nanao bounes her back and falls into Kanjiro's Zanpakuto killing her. Seeing this, they both use teamwork to defeat the other four. Kaz starts to get angry and rushes for the two and is defeated. Easily the defeat the rest of them. After, the Dezimiert Falken attack and take out Mashiro and Kanjiro and take them to some unknown area. Dezimiert Falken arc Kanjiro is being held in in a strange room with Mashiro by their hair. Lukas mentions that the Shinigami are comming and Kanjiro tells him to shut up. Later, Lukas says that it's time. Kanjiro eyes widebed at what he means and then Lukas talks about taking their Zanpakuto. Kanjiro threated Lukas to not take their Zanpakuto or he'll kill him. Marie taunts Kanjiro, saying that he'll never kill Lukas, Kanjiro says that he'll kill Marie. When Lukas puts the Zanpakuto in the containers, Kanjiro says that he'll kill his family. Lukas mentions that they're already dead and were killed by Julien Herzfeld. After Lukas disappears, Kanjiro notices that Mashiro's hair is changing. As it changes, Mashiro has then escapeed from the chains and then uses Hadou 1, Sho to break the chain and let Kanjiro go free. Kanjiro then says that Lukas will die. While runnning, Mashiro tells Kanjiro to calm down. Kanjiro questions how he'd like it if his Zanpakuto got stolen. Mashiro corrects him that it has been stolen. Later, Kanjiro notices Marie and punches her and says that she is the first. Kanjiro is then getting very angry at Marie and will love wanting to fight her. Kanjiro then uses Shunpo to punch Marie and send her onto the floor. When Marie is Matsuo's hold, Kanjiro starts to punch her rapidly, telling her not underestimate him. When Marie gets up from the floor, she then slashes at him, sending him down. Finally, Marie is sent flying through the air by Kanjiro. Marie asks him what he wants and Kanjiro talks about discovery. Matsuo then tells Kanjiro that he can handle Marie as she isn't at the correct level yet. Kanjiro uses Shunpo to appear behind Marie and sends a punch, but then she blocks it with her Blut, then Kanjiro signals Matsuo. Marie grabs Kanjiro and uses him as a sheild, then he uses his left hand to perform a Fuhen Eikyou Sabi on her. She is then launched into Matsuo's attack. Later, Kanjiro then notices Marie is still alive. Marie then tells Kanjiro that his Zanpakuto is a Kido Type and it's Bankai's power is it's Shikai's power. After, Marie gets annoyed at Kanjiro and uses Hirenyaku to stab him, sending him to the ground. Kanjiro then still says that he is going to kill her. Marie states that he craves power and that he isn't noble. Kanjiro then states that because he is noble shouldn't change anything. Kanjiro began exerting more spiritual pressure, which concerened the others. After, kanjiro was sending furry of punches towards Marie and then she kicks him onto the floor. Marie uses Hirenyaku to get close to him and kick him on to the floor. However, Kanjiro, smiled and used Shunpo to knock her into the floor. Kanjiro asks for her name and as she is getting up Marie says her name. Kanjiro then started to get hit by arrows repeatedly, Marie asked if he thought that would kill her. Kanjiro told her that Hakuda was not only thing he could use, Kanjiro then uses Bakudo 61 to bind Marie. Kanjiro is then caught by Mashiro and watches as she attacked by Tatsui. Matsuo then heals Kanjiro for a brief moment. Kanjiro noticed that Marie rose and she saw that they were double teaming and he rose as well. Later, Kanjiro notices that he has a chance, so Kanjiro utilises Ikkotsu and sends Marie on the floor. He notices Lucia Céron who is still alive and calls her the person that killed. Lucia tells her that she actually survived that fight. When Marie rose from the rubble, Kanjiro wondered if they were going to be screwed. Then, a pillar of light appears in front of them and the watch as Marie activated her Quincy: Vollständig an Kanjiro comments that it is cool. When Takiji was about to attack Marie, Kanjiro orders him to move and then sends a Sokotsu towards Marie, crushing her swords. Matsuo mentions that he missed an important meeting because of the two. when Marie comes back, a black ball rolls towards her. Kanjiro asks who's Zanpakuto it is and it is Yachiru's Zanpakuto. After being devoured, Kanjiro states that her Zanpakuto is cool. Later, Kanjiro falls down after to much fighting and is caught by Mashiro. Kanjiro wakes up in the 4th Divisions hospital and asks what happened. She states that he passed out and Mashiro brang him there. He then wore his Shinigami garb and left the room, he then noticed Shina. Shina greets him formally, but Kanjiro greets him by her first name. Kanjiro states that it's respect if he calls you by your first name. They both walk off and when Kanjiro reaches his Barracks, he is welcomed by Nanao, who knew that he'd be injured. Nanao tells him to sort out some paperwork, but Kanjiro rejects this and tells her that he lost his Zanpakuto. Kanjiro asks why she is terrible at killing Espada and gains a slap from her. He tells that Lucia Céron survived. Powers and Abillities Kanjiro's power is quite strong, he is usually seen fighting all lot. Knowing how to control his spiritual pressure, this makes Kanjiro far stronger than his opponents. '''Construction Skills: Kanjiro is somehow able to build things using his Zanpakutō. As he was seen building a house before. Great Spiritual Energy: Being one of the Soul Reapers with Bankai's, Kanjiro's spiritual energy is very powerful. After many years of training in the base of the Kawashima Family Manor, Kanjiro started to rise and is able to atleast be an equal to some Standard Captains. Kanjiro's reiryoku is really fearful among bottom Espada and is able to keep up with them. Even being able to be on equal terms with Pablo Quesada. : Having trained at Dojo, Kanjiro has practiced Hakuda as long as he can imagine. Kanjiro excells at Hakuda and is his strongest point ever. Using techniques with his fist instead of his sword, which is what he mostly does when using Bankai. His knowledge in Hakuda is really extraordinary and exceeds more than high ranked Captains. Used with his defence, Kanjiro's Hakuda skill is uncomparable to many Lieutenants. Hakuda has helped Kanjiro in many situtations, in his fight against Yonkō of Hakuda, Seireitou Kawahiru with many other people, an attack had been redircted. However, Kanjiro was able to push it back using the move above. Even using regular Hakuda, he is able to hold back powerful enemies. When facing the Famous Five along with his Captain, he was easily able to use Hakuda to atleast defeat three. Also, many of Kanjiro's Hakuda techniques normally use karate. : Fuhen Eikyou Sabi '(普遍影響錆, Universal Impact Rust): Kanjiro onces used this technique on Pablo Quesada and is really effective for him. Made by Kanjiro, he is the only user of this technique. For him to do this, he needs to punch the ground and an invisble hand will rise up to where the enemy is standing. This move is really incredible for defence. As when Kanjiro punches the ground, the invisble hand will block the opponents hand, as if there is a barrier blocking them from going past. With this Kanjiro can utilise it at anytime, but decides not to. : '''Ikkotsu '(一骨, "Single Bone"): Is a very powerful punch that can destroy much of the targets abdomen, sending them flying through a city street, and even throwing them through a building. This technique is quite interestinf for Kanjiro, he is capable of using it when dodging an attack and then counter attacking, still in it's full power. With this, Kanjiro can defeat his enemies. Even without trying, Kanjiro can still use this move in it's full glory. Kanjiro has also learned that he can use a Fuhen Eikyou Sabi version of Ikkotsu, giving him such substantial killing power. : '''Sōkotsu (双骨'','' "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful, two-fisted punch used which can totaly destroy an opponent in one blow. Kanjiro is known to use this and can use'' this quite well. As he told himself he is able to use a Fuhen Eikyou Sabi technique of Sokotsu, but it is not perfected yet. Kanjiro has extended knowledge of this technique and knows himself that there is a stronger version of Sōkotsu. : '''Shōjūkotsu '(小銃骨, "Rifle Bone"): A really fast and powerful repeated punch that allows the user to absolutely rip apart an opponent in to pieces. : Hachisasare '(ハチ刺され, "''Bee Sting"): A very complex technique that Kanjiro has mastered himself with the fight against the Zombies. To be able to perform this, one must have excelled in Hakuda that Kanjiro has himself to use this. The person must put the finger they trust on the ground and exert their reaitsu. Rapidly, they must thrust it at the opponent, killing them. This technique has very instant killing capabilities but can be only used once per battle. It is even able to injure a person and enough to kill one. Despite it's killing capabilities, the user will have to be able to be good at using Shunpo to finish someone off quickly. Also, the technique will wear off if no contact is made in 7 minutes. '''Kidō Expert: Kanjiro is considered reckless at Kidō, but is quite good at a Captain's level, but is put here because when he fires Kido, his aim is quite off target. Despite this, Kanjiro is able to recite Kido non-verbally, giving him such a skill. With is fight with Pablo Quesada, Kanjiro was able to fire a Kido technique at him and vaporise all lot of his armour. : Kanjiro's fighting style is quite good. Because of being so fast with a sword, this makes him an expert at swordplay. Kanjiro gets this from training every day with his brother, Mashiro and his father, Hada. Kanjiro's skill is quite stronger than most Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads. His rapid speed with swordplay makes him beneficial to the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is quite fast paced with his swordplay and was able to easily keep up with his fight against the Clone Arrancars easily. With his speed, he is able to hold his own against some people who are better than him. ''' : Kanjiro is known to have Flash Step and can use it quite easily. Although he is he really special with Flash Step, he doesn't decide to use it sometimes, but he'll rather climb than use Flash Step. Kanjiro usually uses Flash Step as a sign of retreat or to think of a way to cut down his enemy. Usuallly, Kanjiro's skill with Flash Step is quite unpreditable because he strafes all lot. Since he strafes all lot of the time, no one can actually tell when he uses it, so it's hard to know. Genius Inventor: Kanjiro is creative with techniques, like Fuhen Eikyou Sabi. With his Construction skills, this makes Kanjiro quite smart with all lot designs he thinks off. Also, Kanjiro is able to create small things, like key chains or carve things out of rock. Kanjiro is self-taught, so he was able to make moves in Kido, Zanjustu, Shunpo and Hakuda. Enchanced Defence: All most in all of his battles, Kanjiro is always defensive, this is why he usually comes out of fights uninjured. Kanjiro can use his sword to deflect hits or may use Flash Step to evade being hit. Used with his Hakuda skills, Kanjiro is really brillant at his defence. With his speed, Kanjiro can easily dodge attacks. When facing opponents who are really slow with swordplay, this gives Kanjiro a chance to use defence and he can also use Fuhen Eikyou Sabi in a defensive manner. Hair Style and Change: Unlike most Kawashima's, Kanjiro and Mashiro have been bestowed with a Kawashima trait called Sutairu to Karā (Style and Colour), which happens randomly and changes their hairstyle and the colour. Which is where they get they get the name Colour Shade by . Keen Intellect: Kanjiro is really smart, this is because he took extra classes at the Shin'o Academy and knew about . Kanjiro is able to spot and notice things and is really good at solving mysteries. Zanpakutō Taiyōgeki(太陽撃, Solar Strike) : Kanjiro's Zanpakutō basically a plain and normal design like a katana. It is a melee type. : Shikai: It's Shikai command is "Time To Turn Up The Heat", the sword is straight foward and the tip of the sword is diagonal, like it's been cut. The hand held part of the sword turns yellow instead of black. Kanjiro's power is quite strong and his speed usually increases. Shikai Special Ability: Taiyougeki in it's Bankai form has the power to asorb heat (Hence the Solar part) and can become powerful with the sun. Although there is one thing, if the sun is blocked by something Sorasutoraiku will still have power *'Uchū Sokudo Mimashi'(宇 宙速度見まし, Cosmic Velocity Saw): After taking energy from the sun, Kanjiro can exert all that energy into one powerful attack. He will normally use this in his Bankai, and it is a really useful technique for Kanjiro. This helps him with the fight against . Bankai: Kagayaku Taiyōgeki (輝く太陽撃,Shining Solar Strike): Compared to the Shikai, the Bankai form completely changes, the sword has become much wider and the diagonal tip of the sword has been altered to look more pointy. Kanjiro's clothes also change, his Soul Reaper outfit alters drastically, the kimino has transformed to long trousers and the top has changed in a hood. With this power, Kanjiro's defence is increased and has much physical awareness. : Bankai Special Ability: Unknown Quotes (To Mashiro Kawashima) "Your really such a burden as a brother, but I'm always in the rescue." (To ) "We may have ugly bankai's Captain of Squad 6, but we're still strong." (''To )"Pride is a sin, it just leads to jelousy and greed."'' (To 8th Espada Pablo Quesada) "What you lack is speed, us Soul Reapers were trained to be strong." (To ) "You fight to protect, Captain Abarai fights to get better than his old Captain, Takiji fights for revenge, I fight for discovery." (To cont.) "I want discover new things in the world, life is a wonderful thing." Trivia *Kanjiro's Theme song is Epic Adventure by Konsinus Music. *Kanjiro's first faceclaim is Souske Sagara from Full Metal Panic! *Sutairu to Kara is based of from Metamorphagus from the Harry Potter series. Category:8th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami Category:Hakuda Masters